<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knit Scarf I Made For You by DeuBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771319">The Knit Scarf I Made For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun'>DeuBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dumped at a boarding school by his dad Deuce feels so alone. Everything in his life felt upside down, and hopeless. Until he meets Ace that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Knit Scarf I Made For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/gifts">Chromi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unchanging scenery was starting to become dull. Same barren trees, framed by the same dreary cloudy sky that didn't help the teens nerves one bit. Why couldn't today have been a sunny day!? Then maybe things would not be so bad. </p><p>“No family with you kid?” When the driver piped up Deuce almost jumped a foot above his seat. Eyes averting quickly from the curious gaze of the stranger as he messed with his sweaty hands sitting patiently within his lap. Finger subconsciously scratching at the skin around his fingernails, and irritating the already existing wounds. </p><p>“N-No. Busy.” That's what they told him at least. They were always too busy. Too busy to pick him up from school, too busy to drive him to therapy, and especially too busy to abandon him in person. </p><p>“Pity. Well, I'm sure you’ll be fine with settling in. The place is a maze though, so just be careful to not get lost.” He just shakily nodded, and slumped back in his seat completely miserable. Mind getting lost as the little demon in his head whispered terrible thoughts to him. </p><p>What if this place was a cult? A bunch of maniacs who would eat him the moment he set foot inside their territory! O-Or they were crazy strict! Like, blink the wrong way and get forty licks to the bottom! He wasn't sure if he could handle that! </p><p>He fiddled with his blue hair as the image of hooded cult members surrounding him filled his brain. It was all he could think about. Chanting, rituals, and his body parts being eaten starting to take over each little inch of his brain. Nonono! Deep breaths! He needed to take deep breaths before he hyperventilated in the taxi of all things! </p><p>If you couldn't tell Deu lived a pitiful existence. For years now the young teen had suffered with debilitating anxiety. To the point where he would have several panic attacks a day, and could barely leave his room even during good times. It was a terrible way to live, and eventually it must have become terrible for his father too. His brother just ignored him, but his father would spend hours on end at times yelling him down. Why was he doing this to him? Why was he such a freak? Why couldn't he be normal? His dad never failed to make his anxiety attacks worse. </p><p>Then, one day, the man stormed into his room. Threw all his stuff into a few suitcases, and then tossed him in a taxi. He didn't even know where he was going until he was able to get the confidence to shakily ask the taxi driver. Newgate Academy! One google search being enough to tell him what it was all about. </p><p>A school for boys with physical, or mental disabilities that strives to teach them life lessons so they can function in the real world. How charming, and absolutely fake by the sound of it. He honestly believed the cult thing more than some happy little school. </p><p>The worst part of it all though was how his father just threw him away. </p><p>“We’re pulling up soon kid. Get ready.” He sighed shakily. Shit! Already!? The taxi driver must have noticed his dread through the rear view mirror, and maybe have taken some type of pity on him, as he sighed in some form of understanding. “I’ll give you a hand with your luggage when we get there, got it?” He just nodded, and avoided eye contact as much as he could. His heart just refused to stop beating, and he hated it! His chest is just tight, and uncomfortable. </p><p>Then, the car stopped. No more moving except for the shakiness of his legs from nerves. He wasn't sure if he could even get out of the cab without collapsing from fear, and anxiety. A feeling of his breath picking up slowly creeping its way across his body, and consuming him as his limbs went numb. He couldnt do this! Hecantdoithecantdoithecantdoit! </p><p>“Come on kid, you have to get out.” He was snapped out of his thoughts when the taxi driver had grabbed his shoulder, and gave him a firm shake. Deuce hated to be touched, but all in all it was something he needed. The touch bringing him back to reality enough so he could compose himself. </p><p>“O-Ok.” He shakily unbuckled himself, and slinked out of the seat to meet the driver who was unloading his luggage. Though that wasn't really where his attention was set on. Instead, it was in the large building that was looming over his small form.  </p><p>It was bigger than what the pictures on Google led on to believe. Worn red brick stretching for miles upon miles, and the main building looked like it could touch the clouds. The clock tower on top demands everyone to pay attention to its majestic form, and when the big hand reached 12 it came alive with an array of bells. Like a sleeping dragon waking to breath a threatening blow of flames at a knight. </p><p>Deuce tensed again when all of the sudden a horde of different aged students had flooded into the courtyard. Weaving around him, and paying him no mind as they chatted with their friends. Well, that's what he thought at first. Now that he thought about it were they staring at him? Was the chatter about him!? Were they talking about his small frame, and messy hair? Talking about how much of a freak he was, and how he looked so out of place compared to them!? He stared down at the grown, and screwed his eyes shut. Nonono! He wanted to run back into the cab so bad! </p><p>“Grab a bag kid, i’ll walk you to the office.” He sounded sympathetic, but that couldn't be a case. The man must have thought he was a burden. Wasting his precious time on walking him to the school office. Dumb Deuce, couldnt even walk himself into a building. </p><p>He shakily grabbed the handle of his luggage, and began to pull. It barely moved at first, its heavy weight proving difficult for him, but that wasn't a shock knowing how weak he was.</p><p>He was short for fifthteen. Only 5’3, and 98 pounds. Many days missing meals making him extremely underweight. Some days he was so nervous that his stomach would be terribly nauseous from sun up, to sun down. So it was just easier to not eat. </p><p>“Seen enough parents walk their kids around here, sure I can give you a hand….” The cab driver was talking to himself. Deuce guessed the man was trying to make himself feel better. Sometimes he did the same thing, so he recognized it easily. </p><p>With a hard tug he pulled his luggage forward. Following the man like a baby duck would its mother. It was the only source of comfort he had right now. The one thing that was protecting him from the mob of students, and a possible break down, was the man after all. His hands were already getting sweaty as he gripped the handle with all his might. No, he can't do this. Not here! </p><p>“Crap, where do we go.” Before the blue haired boy could process what had happened he had run right into the man’s back. Face flaring with a blush as the cab driver just turned to give him a confused look. Thankfully he didn't seem to mind too much. “This place seems to be a maze. Hey! You! Where's the front office?” An older teenager had stopped then. He had messy brown hair pulled into a low bun, and a scar under one of his eyes. When he noticed the pair he took off the bulky headphones on his head with a smile. </p><p>“The office?” Deuce just shakily nodded. He seemed nice, but now there was attention on him. Everyone was gonna stare at him! They were going to make him out to be a freak. Instead no such thing happened. “Yeah! Just follow me.” Then, without a second word, he made his way down the hall like a pro. Almost leaving the pair in the dust, and forcing them to rush past students with haste. </p><p>Now that he thought about it this place really was a maze. Each twist and turn confused him even more as the pair could only blindly follow. He supposed it came with the territory of an old building. </p><p>“So? Are you a new student, or something?” He practically jumped when he heard the teens voice, and was even more freaked out when his eyes met his brown ones. The young man looking over his backpack, and eyes leaking with curiosity as he waited for his answer. </p><p>“Um, maybe?” He looked away. Not liking how the teenagers' faces lit up in glee at his answer. </p><p>“Wow! No way! We don't normally get new students. My name is Thatch by the way, and if you ever need anything just ask.” No new students? Crap! Was this really a cult!? They then turned another corner, and were met by a large pair of double doors. Thick brown wood that was worn with age, and weathering. “Well, we’re here. The office should be in there.” Thatch had waved towards the door with a smile. Watching with curious brown eyes as the two strangers stood there completely clueless. The cab driver blinked a few times, and then brushed off the teen like he was an annoying gnat. </p><p>“Sure sure. Thanks kid, you can go. Do whatever teenagers do.” Thankfully Thatch didn't seem offended, and just laughed before making his way past them. Though not before sending a kind, and welcoming smile Deuce’s way. </p><p>“Alright, in you go.” The cab driver then quickly ushered him in, and all of the sudden Deuce was in a completely new world. This one was less crazy than the hallways they had just spent half an hour navigating. A weird old furniture smell, and vintage wallpaper as far as the eye can see. The only people Deuce could see was a young woman working the desk, and two beat up teen boys sulking in their respective chairs. Seeing their wounds he  assumed they must have gotten into a fight. The young woman then smiled, and stood up when she saw the pair.</p><p>“Oh! You must be the new boy, right?” He just quickly nodded, light blue hair getting all into his face as he did so. His face turning a deep red when she just laughed. “Well it's nice to meet you. Glad to see you, and your dad found your way to the office ok. Things get chaotic when the lunch bell rings.” The cab driver just held his hand sup in a form of mock surrender, eyes wide as he sputtered like a fish out of water. </p><p>“N-No. I’m not his dad! Just helping him find his way.” Now that puzzled the secretary. The way she looked at Deuce was filled with confusion, and sadness. He didn't like that look. The possibilities of what she could be thinking running through his head like buzzing little bees. </p><p>“I see. Just put your bags there and take a seat. The headmaster will see you soon.” His heart picked up in speed the moment that name came into the picture. He had to see the headmaster!? He assumed they would just hold him away in a dorm room, and leave him to his own devices. He didn't think for a second he would need to be interrogated! </p><p>“Well, this is where we part ways kid. Take care of yourself.” What!? No! He didn't say a word though. He didn't want these strangers to hear him panicked, or afraid. So, he just stood there. Eyes wide, and body trembling, as the cab driver slowly placed his bag to the ground and left. He left him all alone. He was alone! </p><p>“Dear? You alright?” The concerned voice of the secretary pulled him away from his anxious thoughts. She hadn't sat back down herself yet, and instead was burrowing into him with sad eyes. </p><p>“Y-Yeah.” With that he collected his bags, and sat down. Left to dumbly twiddle his thumbs as he anxiously awaited for whatever was next. The silence digging into him like needles. He wished someone would tell him everything would be ok, and that he was doing the right thing. That it was ok that he was sitting in this exact chair. He knew it was silly, but it was bugging him beyond compare.</p><p>“Deuce? The headmaster will see you.” He tensed up. Crap! That soon!? He rigidly, and quickly stood to his feet. Eyes pointed right at the floor as he followed the secretary through a pair of doors that must have led into the office. Of course he noticed them before, but was too scary for him to really think about it. </p><p>He shuffled inside, and paled when he was met with a giant of a man. Large, and looking close to bursting out of the fancy suit he was wearing on his form. Miniscule pen resting in between large fingers as he scribbled away on the piece of paper. Holy hell, how can he ever write? It was just pure insanity. When he saw him the man smiled wide. </p><p>“Oh! You must be young Deuce, yes? Sit down young man, and we can talk. I’m headmaster Newgate.” The young teen just nodded, and with shaky legs he sat down in the chair just across from the monster of a headmaster. Gulping back a glob of fear as the man looked down at his tiny form. </p><p>“I hope your morning has been well, young man. Are your parents outside? They can come sit in if they wish.” His voice was softer than he expected. Almost like those kind fathers he would read in his books. Funny, the giant was more fatherly than his own dad. </p><p>“M-My dad didn't come with me.” He kept his eyes trained on the desk. Scared that if he looked up he would see the all too familiar gaze of disappointment on his face. Flinching when the man hummed to himself. He couldn't tell if the man was angry, or sad at him for his response. </p><p>“I see. Thats rare indeed.” When Deuce peeked up he noticed how the man didn't seem mad like he expected, and instead stared at him in pity. Pity? For him? But why? He didn't deserve pity.</p><p>“Well, I looked over your application.” He reached towards a file that was sitting just next to him. Opening it up to reveal a piece of paper that was neatly filled in with his fathers recognizable handwriting. Oh…..His dad must have filled it out for him. “It says you wish to go to medical school someday? If you would like we can get you enrolled in a few medical classes we offer.” He just shrugged. If it's what his dad wanted he supposed he didn't have much of a choice. There was silence until the headmaster spoke again. </p><p>“I see. Son, we’re talking about you here. You need to be honest with us so we can help you.” Those words cut deeper than he could have ever expected. His body is now shaking like a leaf. Tears threatened to fall from his face as he quickly began to panic. </p><p>“I-I don't know. I, um, I-” He began to pick at the skin around his fingers. Hoping for someone to just beam him down now so he didn't have to suffer through this meeting. </p><p>“Now, no reason to get upset son. Take some deep breaths. Did any of the classes on the pamphlet interest you?” What pamphlet!? He was supposed to read a pamphlet!? Why did his dad have to do this for him!? Why did he abandon him!? </p><p>All the sudden he bursted into tears. Breathing rough, and fast as he tried to gain some semblance of control over his own body. He was panicking! His chest hurt, and he felt like he was dying! The headmaster then stood abruptly from his spot, and made his way from around his desk. Deuce flinched expecting the worst, but instead the man walked right past him. </p><p>“Marcine! Get the nurse!” He could only cry harder, this time from embarrassment. He knew those two kids in the waiting room were just whispering, and making fun of him as they spoke. </p><p>“Look at me Deuce!” He felt the headmaster’s large hands on his shoulders, and soon he felt forced to look the man in the eye. “Copy me, son. Breathe in, and out. Like this.” Mr. Newgate breathed in, and out slowly a few times. Serious expression in his eyes as he did so. Deuce did his best to copy the man, and soon his breathing was at least a little under control. </p><p>“Headmaster!” A new woman had entered the room now. Her uniform, and pulled back hair made it obvious she was a nurse. Shit he was serious about calling the nurse then. </p><p>“You can go lay down in the nurse's office for now, son. We can talk about this later.” A part of him wondered if this was a good thing. Though seeing how the two boys from before were whispering he had regretted ever making such a scene. </p><p>“Come here sweetheart.” He felt like a ragdoll. Head filled with stuffing, and limbs unable to move. The nurse had to gently grab his arm and lead him around like a lamb for him to snap back to reality. Was this reality though? It was all too painful for him to tell. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He spent the whole day sleeping in the nurse's office after that. A little bit of melatonin and he was out like a light. Maybe that was for the best though. At least in his dreams he didn't have to think about his situation, and the anxious voices that came with it. </p><p>Waking up was a bummer, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He didn't have any intention to stay asleep forever after all. Though he definitely did not expect to be sent on his way to the dorms the moment his eyes fluttered open. Impatient much? </p><p>He yawned, and rubbed his dreary eyes as he looked around the campus. The first year dorms were supposed to be in the Emperor building, but he had no idea where that even was. They all looked the same! He wasn't an architect! He didn't have an eye for this type of stuff! </p><p>He growled to himself as he set out to once again walk a giant circle around the place again. Glaring down at the useless map within his hand as he uselessly tugged around his luggage behind him. He had the urge to chuck the suitcases into the nearby lake, but resisted. </p><p>“I give up…” He muttered to himself before crumbling up his map within his hands. Crushing, and molding it until it was a perfectly imperfect paper ball. When he was young making paper balls out of pieces of writing, and schoolwork was a form of stress relief. Now it was just some weird thing he used to do. He glared down at the dumb paper, and gripped it harder as a surge of anger ran through him. Without warning his hands moved on their own, and he was back to destroying the paper ball. </p><p>He hated this school! He hated his dad! He hated this shitty situation and just wanted to go home! Screw it! Screw it! SCREW IT! </p><p>“I hate this!” With all his strength he threw the ball as far as he could. He didn't have much of a throwing arm, but pure rage helped him. Though what he failed to do was check if anyone was nearby. </p><p>“Ow! Hey! What was that for?” Oh no. Ohnohonoohno! His whole body tensed up the moment he heard the mysterious voice. If he did what he thought he did then he was going to vomit right then and there. His legs were already turning to jelly as he slowly opened his eyes, and took in the scene in front of him. </p><p>There was a teen boy around the same age as him. Long legs, built body, and messy dark hair filling his vision as he watched the teen rub a spot on his head. Oh no! Please dont tell him that's where the paper hit him!? Deuce was appalled! Oh my god! What in the world did he just do!? </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry!” His body was shaking, and his chest was aching at an unbearable level. He thought he was alone! He thought he was safe! </p><p>He jumped when the teens head roughly turned to stare at him. His tanned cheeks were covered in freckles, and his brown eyes were sparking with fire. He seemed taller than Deuce too, which just made him even more afraid as he caught a glimpse of his expression. Was he angry!? Oh no he must have been angry! Deuce gulped, and averted his eyes away from the stranger. He hated looking into people's eyes. It made him nervous, but what didn't make him nervous. He was a mess of a human being! </p><p>“Uh, you ok?” What? Deuce’s head snapped back up when he heard that concerned voice. The other teen didn't seem angry like he expected. Instead those brown eyes were filled with curiosity, and wonder. Looking over his form with concern that spoke volumes. Concern? For him? That couldn't be. </p><p>“You're sweating a lot.” Deuce flinched, and that's when he realized his palms were sweaty. He couldn't even imagine what his face must look like. </p><p>The teen’s eyes then shifted to the paper ball. Locking in on its crumbled form before leaning down to pick it up. Deuce’s hand reached in a feeble attempt to stop him, but with how his voice got lost in his throat he did little to make an impact. So he just stood there….eyes wide, and mouth agape like a dead fish as the other teen carefully unfurled his anger fueled creation. His brown eyes scanning its content before a smile creeped to his features. So bright, and happy, but also confusing to Deuce. Why a smile? </p><p>“Hey! You're the new guy!” The blue haired teen visibly flinched at his words. Oh no, not another one that saw the need to announce his pain to the whole world. Though, to his surprise, the brunette seemed to pick up on how upset he was. Taking steps forward as Deuce tensed in fear, and confusion. Holy hell why was he coming towards him!? Though to his-and the universes-surprise the teen just leaned forward, and spoke quietly this time. </p><p>“Oh, sorry. I’ll whisper so you feel better.” Deuce just blinked once, and then twice, but no matter how many times he tried to clear his brain he couldn't understand the thought process. Did he not see being mere inches from his face just made everything worse!? </p><p>“I-Its ok. I-its honestly not helping, b-but I know you're trying your best so please don't get me wrong! I just don't like people being so close, and you're really close! I’msorrybutpleasejust-” He was interrupted when the mystery teen then grabbed his hand. Mouth twitching back into a smile as Deuce could only continue his panicking. What the hell is wrong with this guy!? </p><p>“Oh, your face is really red.” No shit! He averted his blue eyes away from the teen. Biting his lip, and rocking on his heels as he tried to gain the courage to say something. </p><p>“M-M-My hand. P-Please let go.” His voice was mousy, and the teen had to lean in just to hear him (which made things worse). It took a bit of repeating, but soon the brunette’s jaw dropped as he quickly released the grip he had on his hand. </p><p>“Oh! Sorry! I tend to be kind of impulsive. Still working on that.” Normal people would nod, or say that it wasn't a big deal, but Deuce wouldn't say he was normal. He was a freak, and freaks never stopped acting like freaks. So he just stood there. Completely rigid with his eyes wide, and hands shaking. The one that was so harshly grabbed feeling as though it was burning. </p><p>The two of them awkwardly shuffled for a few more seconds. Neither seemed to know what to say, or what to do. And Deuce wasn't making it any easier. Eyes drained on the dirt, and wanting nothing more than to leave. Yet too scared of looking rude to actually do so. Why wouldnt the mystery teen just leave!? </p><p>“Oh!” Deuce jumped when he heard the excited exclamation. Peeking up just in time to see brown eyes sparkling as they locked onto his luggage. Those same eyes shifted quickly like a buzzing bee as he stared between him, the map, and his luggage as though he was uncovering the answer to a puzzle. Finally, his face lit up. </p><p>“Are you moving in today!?” Why did he seem so happy!? Did he do something dumb, or laughable!? He could only quickly nod. Watching in horror as the teen smiled even wider. Deuce just had no idea what was happening, and he hated it. </p><p>“No way! Hey, how about I help you? You got a lot of luggage there, so i'm sure another hand would be nice.” Deuce wasn't even given a chance to respond before the brunette was grabbing at the handles of his bags, and flinging them over his shoulder like they weighed nothing. Holy cow! He was just struggling with that! How!? “Which dorm are you?” He was honestly getting tired of flinching every time he heard the teen’s voice, but it almost seemed instinctual at this point. </p><p>“The emperor building.” He spoke a little louder this time. Making it easier for his new “friend” to hear him. </p><p>“Woah no way! I live there too! It's hard to find though since it's one of the newer buildings, but I can show you there.” He seemed so kind, and genuine. Something he rarely saw from kids his age back home. He had no idea why he was being so nice. </p><p>“Um, i’m Deuce” Wow. Good going. He made an even bigger fool of himself. He supposed that was going to be remembered forever in the trauma part of his brain. Sadly, the teen didn't realize how dumb he was and just continued to be the sun personified. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Deuce! I’m Ace! Portgas D. Ace! Oh, hey! Wouldn't it be so cool if we were neighbors. Then we can have movie nights, play video games, hang o-” Ace seemed nice enough he supposed. The whole thing just confused him though. Why care so much about him? They just met for heaven's sake, and people who did know him hated him. </p><p>He kept his eyes glued to the ground as he followed. Tugging his suitcase behind him like it was a shackle on his ankle. Ace’s voice acts like white noise to drown away his thoughts, and steer his brain in the right direction. </p><p>He felt like an abandoned puppy. Kicked to the curb once he no longer fit the cute puppy model that everyone wanted. He wasn't the perfect son, not like his brother, and that meant he needed to be tossed away. He was disgusted with himself. Disgusted he couldn't be what everyone wanted. He was a failure. </p><p>“Hey! Earth to Deuce. You ok?” He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ace’s voice. Happy, and full of innocence. How could he be so happy? Wasn't he thrown away too? </p><p>“Yeah?” His voice was choked up. He didn't even realize how close he was to crying until that moment, and fear consumed him as he realized Ace probably noticed too. His eyes are full of sadness, and confusion. Surely not for him though. Right? </p><p>"Do you? Know where the dining hall is yet?" Huh? Deuce just shook his head. Unsure where the importance was in this question. Though he was taken aback by how quickly the teen jumped to answer his question. "How about I show you then? I eat dinner with my friends there every night, and I'm sure they would love to meet you." He highly doubted that. </p><p>"I don't kno-" He stopped when he saw Ace instantly deflate to sadness at his words. The boy outright seemed to be heartbroken at the mere thought he would say no. So, weirdly enough, he changed his mind. "-actually that doesn't sound half bad." There was that smile. Brimming with happiness and joy without any reserve. It was so….magical. </p><p>"Awesome! Come on! We should hurry before all the food is gone!" Before he could even protest he was being dragged around by the hand. Left to Ace to decide his fate. It was odd, and Deuce was feeling the whiplash before he quickly pulled his hand away from Ace’s. Watching as those bright brown eyes stared down at him in confusion. </p><p>“I can walk on my own.” At that he gripped his handle tighter, and pressed forward. He might have seemed confident on the outside, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. Hoping, and praying that he didn't just lose his only shot at getting a friend. Thankfully, his worst case scenario fears were flushed down the drain. </p><p>“Oh, of course!” He shrugged, and followed suit. B-But Deuce thought he acted so harsh, and the man must surely hate him. Except, that seemed so far from the case. Each expectation gets knocked down one by one.</p><p>It seemed averting expectations was something Ace was incredibly good at. The brunette was nice, but had a chaotic side. </p><p>For one, he loved climbing trees. On his first day Deuce got lost trying to find his second class (the first one was hell and he did not want to talk about it), and in his confusion he found himself in the courtyard. His uniform uncomfortable as the blue blazer clung to his body, and the maroon tie strangled his neck. He hated it! He hated all of this! The uniformity, the giant campus, and the people that always seemed to be looking at him. They hated him! They must of thought he was a fr-</p><p>“Hey!” Deuce yelled, and jumped back as a face all of the sudden popped into his vision. Familiar freckles making an appearance along with upside down facial features. Dark locks swaying with his body. The back of his knees hooked the branch as he hung there like a sloth. It was almost funny. </p><p>“W-What in the world!? Why are you up there?” He flinched again when the teen all of the sudden let go of the branch. Deuce’s hand shot out, ready to catch Ace if needed, but instead he landed perfectly on his feet. If his eyes could pop out of his head then they would. </p><p>“Me? I’m just enjoying the nice weather. I hate being cooped up in a classroom anyway.” Somehow Deuce did not doubt that for even a second. </p><p>“And that means climbing a tree?” Once again he was blinded by that shining smile that Ace always seemed to wear. It made him feel so warm, and fuzzy each time he was graced with such a look. </p><p>That first night in the dining hall was confusing on its own. He was dragged to a table with a bored looking blonde man, and the Thatch guy from the hallway. They seemed nice enough, but Deuce couldn't bring himself to say anything in front of them. They were older, and he was scared of them. Though each time Ace tried to ask him a question he would turn and give him that smile. How a face could make him so flustered he had no idea. </p><p>“Yeah! Climbing trees is the best!” He laughed, and stretched his long arms to try and get out all the kinks. His uniform was a mess, but he supposed that fit him. “Oh, hey! What class you going to?” It took him a few seconds, shock evident on his face as he did so, but soon he was able to roughly thrust his crumbled schedule into Ace’s face. </p><p>“Wow! We have the same second period! Come on, i’ll show you the way!” Once again Deuce had his hand taken again. The brunette leading him around as though they were a happy little couple. Oh god, that was such an embarrassing thought! He tried to shake away his bruhs, but anytime he caught a sight of Ace’s hand he was back to being flushed. </p><p>At least his second period class was a lot better with Ace there. Deuce’s anxiety was not so bad when Ace was sitting right next to him. </p><p>“It seems Ace is a really good friend of yours.” The school had several Psychologists that work on campus. He supposed that made sense seeing how the school was meant for teens with mental, and physical disabilities of all kinds. He wasn't sure how much it helped but he had to admit his Saturdays were a lot better with his hour of therapy. </p><p>“I don't know if we’re friends.” He never really thought about it. Sure, they spent almost all their free time together, and Deuce was always happier when in his presence. But was friends maybe a little too strong? He was sure Ace just saw him as some annoying acquaintance. </p><p>“Now, i’m sure that isn't true dear. If you weren't friends then he wouldn't offer to have lunch with you, or hang out during the weekends.” he supposed that made some sense, but he just shrugged. A part of him just couldn't believe anyone would want to be near him for longer than they had to. </p><p>“Maybe he just pities me.” It was the only explanation he could come up with. Why else would Ace care so much? </p><p>“I'm sure that isn't the case. Did he ever say he pities you?” He shook his head. No, not at all. His eyes were always so kind, and soft. Nothing close to the sad look of pity that he had seen many times before. “Then you have nothing to worry about. You are a wonderful young man, you just need a little confidence.” She scribbled away in her notebook, but over the top of the page would send a few concerned glances his way. </p><p>“So, Deuce?” She leaned forward in her plush chair, and gave a thoughtful look to him. “Have you started that homework I advised?” Now the one thing about therapy that he was not ready for was how he would be assigned homework. Things to do that were supposed to help him in some way or form, but he had no idea if it really worked. </p><p>“I’ve tried the coping mechanisms a few times.” He twiddled his thumbs, and tried his best to not pick at the skin that surrounded his nails. “They’ve helped a bit.” he hoped that would be a good enough answer, and he felt relieved when he saw her nod and scribble away in her notebook. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, but I was referring to what we talked about last week.” When he gave her a look of confusion she continued. “About trying something new. A hobby you can do with your hands to be exact. Like baking, or knitting.” Oh, he remembered that. </p><p>“Ive, um, been busy.” Actually, to tell you the truth, he was just too afraid to start a new hobby. </p><p>“That's ok. We all get a little busy sometimes.” Somehow those words brought him a lot more comfort than he expected. “Though I urge you to try when you feel comfortable. Something new will help you open up, and maybe you can make something for your new friends.” Make something? For his friends? </p><p>His brain began to wander then. Imagining how Ace would react if he gave him a cupcake or some crappy piece of pottery. Would he like it? Find it annoying? He had no idea, but all he could think was of Ace's beautiful smile. He wanted him so bad to smile because of something he made. </p><p>"I….might just do that." She seemed happy, and thankfully she dropped it after that, but the thought refused to leave his mind. </p><p>Now he just needed to find a hobby. </p><p>He checked out a few books from the library. Beginner books mostly. Baking, pottery, painting, but the one he was drawn to the most was weirdly the one on knitting. He had no idea why, but despite being intimidating he wanted to give it a shot. The thought of giving Ace something warm and bright gave him energy, and determination more than anything before. </p><p>It turned out knitting was actually extremely fun. Well, not fun fun, but a mindless fun. Something he can do when he needs to think, or when his hands need something to do. It didn't change the fact he was bad at it though. </p><p>He tried to make a hat, or mittens that he could give to Ace, but they never turned out right. It seemed he wasn't good enough to figure out mittens and his hats always turned out too small. It was extremely disheartening, and he almost gave up, but the image of Ace's smile holding one of HIS knitted creations kept him going. </p><p>Then he had a brain blast. If he couldn't do mittens, or a hat, then make a scarf. </p><p>He started by buying soft and bright orange yarn. He realized early on that Ace's favorite color was orange, so he wanted to make the scarf that same color. Yes, he was scared of being seen as a stalker, but it was a risk he will have to take! </p><p>He worked for weeks on the damn thing! Everytime he had free time he would add just a little to the growing woven project. Watching as it took shape, and being in pain each time as he couldn't tell a soul of this amazing accomplishment. Thatch had a big mouth, and Marco may accidentally slip if he wasn't paying attention. So he was forced to keep it silent. </p><p>Finally, one day it was finally done. Long, and intricately woven as he filled it with love. It was perfect, he made sure of that, but now he just had to do the real hard part. Giving it to Ace. </p><p>It was so hard for him to not show him during the process, but now that he could he was hesitant. What if he hated it? What if he didn't need a scarf? The possibilities were endless and he hated that. Yet, he carried it in his bag. Just in case. </p><p>“So, I swing, and BAM! Home run! The whole crowd went wild, and I-” The two of them were walking to their second period once again. Chatting, and enjoying a few snacks before they had to sit around in a classroom again. Well, Ace was doing most of the talking but Deuce liked that. </p><p>“Hey? Is that a scarf?” Oh no. His blue eyes slowly peeked down to his bag, and was horrified to see a strip of orange hanging out. Nononono! He tried to shove it back inside but the damage was already done. </p><p>“Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was something secret.” He took a sip of his juice, but his brown eyes never left his bag. Deuce’s heart beating a mile a minute as the sheer anticipation that was eating him away. He saw, and he couldn't just hide it away after that. Yet he wasn't ready to give it to him. Would he ever be ready? He was so scared, but he was also tired of hiding it. </p><p>“HERE!” In one swift motion he dug out the scarf, and tossed it in Aces face like it was on fire. It was ungraceful, and dumb, but he just wanted to get it over with. </p><p>Ace just held it in his hands. Eyes confused, and curious as he looked it over. Rough hands feeling it as a twinkle all of the sudden came over his features. Deuce felt speechless the moment he saw it. He just looked so happy, in a way he hadn't seen yet. </p><p>“Is this for me?” The blue haired teen could only nod. A blush taking over his face when Ace gasped excitedly. “Deuce! It's amazing! It's even my favorite color!” He instantly threw it around his neck. Smiling in a soft manner as his hand squeezed its soft fabric. </p><p>“I-I made it.” He muttered softly. Blush got worse when Ace stared at him like he became a fairy. </p><p>“That's so cool! You're so amazing!” Him? Amazing? No, that couldn't be it. Ace’s expression then shifted to a solem one. Looking at the orange scarf as though it just touched his soul. “You didn't have to waste your materials, and time on me, but I'm happy you did. This is the best thing I have ever received.” The best? Really? Deuce could only stare down at his feet when he heard those words. </p><p>“I, um, I don't think it was a waste. I wanted to do it after all.” Now that brought the smile back to Ace’s face. The young teen happy once again, and in a fluid motion he wrapped the scarf around Deuce as well. The two of them are now tied together by the creation of Deuce’s love, and neither could complain. </p><p>“Lets go to class now.” Yeah, that sounded great to Deuce, and for once he knew he was going to have a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>